Niveles de lindura
by Angie Brightside
Summary: A Ochako le gustan las cosas lindas. Cualquiera intuiría que, entonces, le atraen los chicos lindos.


A Ochako le gustan las cosas lindas. Es notorio desde pequeña, con sus apuntes preferidos por sus amigos por su colorida y ordenada distribución. Al no poder comprarle todo lo que deseaba, sus padres siempre se han esmerado por al menos conseguirle lo más bonito para hacerla feliz. Peluches de animales tiernos, ropa muy femenina, peinados favorecedores; todo lo que atrajera miradas encantadas y provocara exclamaciones agudas de admiración sería bienvenido.

Perros peluditos, gatitos, flores, noches estrelladas, constelaciones. La naturaleza tiene mucho que brindarle a su lista, al igual que algunas modificaciones de los humanos. Un bonsái y un arreglo frutal no se quedan atrás.

También le gustan las personas lindas. No tiene que ser su físico; admite la forma de vestir, voz y personalidad. Es así como se enternece por los gestos y la manera en que habla Gunhead. El moño de cabello de Tsuyu le es una maravilla —aunque no entienda cómo se sostiene— y su nombre de heroína es adorable. La timidez de Koda es, de cierto modo, encantadora; viviría rodeada de pequeños animalitos con ese don.

Cualquiera intuiría que, entonces, le atraen los chicos lindos. Midoriya, por asociación. Ochako reconoce que hay mucha lindura en él: sus pecas, sus grandes ojos, su alocado cabello rizado, incluso su voz y la extraña posición en la que se cubre el rostro cuando se sonroja. Y sí, hubo un tiempo en que su corazón se aceleraba por él, pero han pasado meses desde la última vez que aquello ocurrió.

Todoroki es el común denominador cuando se pregunta por los más guapos. Es increíble cómo hay personas tan suertudas que ni una cicatriz en la cara las afea. Aun así, no hay mucho que pueda catalogar como _lindo_ en él, aparte de los colores de sus ojos y su cabello. Su nivel va más allá, con el aire elegante a príncipe que le da su don al usarlo. Es _demasiado_.

Y así ha ido pensando en qué hace lindos a sus amigos; quién sabe si un día deba decirles sus puntos a favor para animarlos. Por alguna razón inexplicable, la mínima cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho de Kirishima le da chispa. Aunque se haya reído al ver la foto, el puchero de Bakugou mientras le duraba el peinado de Best Jeanist era bastante bonito —y divertido, hay que recalcarlo—. Dark Shadow debilitado es un espectáculo. Sin embargo, cuando le toca examinar a Iida, le cuesta conseguir algo.

Le parece raro, siendo uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Si pasa cada día en la academia con él, ¿por qué es tan complicado? Tal vez sea porque tiene uno de los cuerpos más grandes de su clase y, entonces, no le combine el término del todo; luego recuerda que ha visto cómo All Might le pide a Midoriya que almuercen juntos y la hipótesis cae.

El problema puede radicar en que es más apuesto. Él no tiene los rasgos suaves, finos o redondeados que suelen gustarle; sus facciones y hasta sus ojos son, más bien, rectangulares. Y si por si su envergadura fuese poca, crece más aún con su musculatura ejercitada. Es enorme sin ser excesivamente alto. Si desea encontrar algo lindo, ese no es el rumbo que debe llevar.

Sus movimientos son todo un tema. Mientras algunos parecen sacados de un manual, otros son casi robóticos. Puede reír sola imaginándose a Iida bailando de esa manera. La exageración de sus brazos resulta graciosa si no se está en su camino; todavía no sabe cómo es que no ha golpeado a nadie por accidente. Este tampoco es el camino a tomar.

Este asunto le hace pensar más en él que en cualquier otra persona y estar pendiente de lo que hace, porque _algo_ debe haber. No es el único sin _lindo_ entre sus calificativos, mas sí el único que siente que no debería estar en ese grupo. Es como si dijera que es terrible cuando, en realidad, es maravilloso. Aunque a veces lo haga parecer un aguafiestas, su seriedad por el aprendizaje es admirable. Su trabajo como presidente de la clase es fenomenal. Le impresiona esa determinación a mejorar por la que ha optado no corregir la lesión de su mano por ahora. ¿Quién más haría todo eso?

Él es sorprendente. Recibió felicitaciones de su parte en vez del fuerte regaño que esperaba cuando le contó su motivo para ser heroína. Al igual que ella, es alguien apegado a su familia. Eso funcionaría bien.

¿Funcionaría bien? _¿Qué estás pensando?_ De repente, las consecuencias de que habitase su mente por tanto tiempo se hacen obvias, o tal vez sea la causa. Su corazón anda un poco más rápido cuando Iida está presente, sea justo a su lado o en su imaginación. Se siente cálida. Quiere hablar con él, escribirle, preguntarse por qué es tan correcto con la puntuación incluso en mensajes sin importancia; concluir sin consultarle que esa es su esencia, lo que lo hace ser él.

Su lindura radica más en sus acciones y decires. Su seriedad lo vuelve sincero, con la importancia que le da a todo. Bien intencionado y nunca malpensado. Aun propenso a malinterpretaciones, mas abierto a reconocer sus errores por solo mirar una de tantas perspectivas. Encontrar belleza en una personalidad bastante rígida para el resto le enorgullece. Es el privilegio de ser amigos; no quedarse con la faceta más superficial de alguien, escarbar despacio sus capas más profundas, identificar sus matices en el camino.

Si el amor saca lo mejor de cada quien en su estado más puro, ¿cuántos más hallazgos hará la persona afortunada de conmover al joven héroe —en entrenamiento— de armadura? ¿Cuánto descubriría si ella fuese la que aumente su ritmo cardíaco sin que sus motores contengan el acelerador?

Cuando la curiosidad es un genuino sentimiento de atracción, de también compartir lo que lleva dentro con él, las palabras salen con fluidez y solo un tinte más fuerte de rosa en sus mejillas. Es entonces, el borde del vaso con jugo de naranja aparentemente pegado a sus labios, que se da cuenta de lo lindo que el rojo pálido luce en su rostro y de la hermosura en el brillo de noche estrellada de sus ojos.

A Ochako le gustan las cosas lindas, y ama a la persona que lo es sin siquiera intentarlo, solo siendo sí misma con un toque entre cítrico y dulzón perpetuo en su boca que nadie más que ella conoce.


End file.
